underlandchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Prophecy of Blood
"The Prophecy of Blood" is one of Sandwich's prophecies. It is inscribed on the floor, and directly follows Sandwich's previous prophecy, "The Prophecy of Bane." Content Warmblood now a bloodborne death Will rob your body of its breath, Mark your skin, and seal your fate. The Underland becomes a plate. Turn and turn and turn again. You see the what but not the when. Remedy and wrong entwine, And so they form a single vine. Bring the warrior from above If yet his heart is swayed by love. Bring the princess or despair, No crawlers care without her there. Turn and turn and turn again. You see the what but not the when. Remedy and wrong entwine, And so they form a single vine. Those whose blood runs red and hot Must join to seek the healing spot. In the cradle find the cure For that which makes the blood impure. Turn and turn and turn again. You see the what but not the when. Remedy and wrong entwine, And so they form a single vine. Gnawer, human, set aside The hatreds that reside inside. If the flames of war are fanned, All warmbloods lose the Underland. Turn and turn and turn again. You see the what but not the when. Remedy and wrong entwine, And so they form a single vine. Interpretation Warmblood now a bloodborne death Will rob your body of its breath Mark your skin and seal your fate A reference to the plague, which is bloodborne. "Marking your skin" refers to the scars. The Underland becomes a plate It means that everyone might die. Bring the warrior from above If yet his heart is swayed by love It means to bring Gregor and hints that someone he loves will get the plague. Bring the princess or despair, No crawlers care without her there. It means to bring Boots or the crawlers won't send a representative. Those whose blood runs red and and hot Must join to seek the healing spot It means all the warmbloods must team together to try and find the cure. In the cradle find the cure For that which makes the blood impure It means that whoever has the cure made the plague. Gnawer, human, set aside The hatred that reside inside If the flames of war are fanned, All warmbloods lose the Underland. It means the humans and rats have to work together or the warmbloods lose the Underland Repeating Stanza Interpretation Turn and turn and turn again You see the what but not the when Remedy and wrong entwine And so they form a single vine "Turn and turn and turn again" means they started off toward the jungle, but if you turn 180 degrees three times, you're facing Regalia. "You see the what, but not the when" means that the what is the plague. The when is when Ares first got sick. "Remedy and wrong entwine and so they form a single vine" represents Dr. Neveeve, who made the plague, as a weapon, which is wrong, but also has the remedy, the cure. Appearances * Gregor and the Prophecy of Bane * Gregor and the Curse of the Warmbloods Notes and references Blood, The Prophecy of